dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 NAME was ambushed by a goblin blackblade! The blackblade lunged at him/her with a glinting dagger. Success text: NAME twisted to the side, deftly dodging the goblin's assault. Then s/he WEAPON ATTACK. NAME received 46 XP and 12 gold. NAME obtained a Potion of Heroism! Fail text: NAME was getting tired of walking along the seemingly endless road through the forest when he/she heard a horse approaching. Hoping to hitch a ride, he/she struck up a conversation as the man approached. Success text: Fail text: They engaged briefly in the usual small talk, which quickly ended when NAME offended the rider. The rider kicked NAME to the ground and trampled his/her leg as he rode off down the long road. NAME took 8 damage. NAME gets '-3 Strength for 2 encounters'. NAME received 18 XP. NAME found him/herself facing off against an ugly goblin. Goblins are ugly as a rule, but this one was particularly ugly in a way that might have been distracting to an unseasoned adventurer. Success text: Fail text: In addition to being especially ugly, this goblin cutter was particularly elusive, dodging and weaving for several minutes before disappearing into the woods. NAME hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 16 XP. NAME was doing her/his best not to be too loud while tromping through the forest when several logs suddenly came tumbling down a hillside at her/him. Success text: Fail text: The logs gave NAME quite a bashing and tumbled her/him to the bottom of the hill. After extricating herself/himself, she/he stealthily scaled the hill and caught the brigands who were responsible. They were a little surprised she/he had survived -- and frankly, so was she/he. NAME took 5-9 damage. NAME received 25 XP and 5-7 gold. On the main road through the forest was a fort, and outside that fort the captain of the guards was detaining a half-elven woman. As NAME approached, the soldier was in the middle of accusing her of being part of some alliance of forest residents trying to incite rebellion against the king. He called her a traitor and looked as if he might strike her. That was when NAME stepped in. Success Text: Explaining he/she had seen the woman fighting members of the rebellion just yesterday, NAME convinced the guards that she was innocent and they let her go. She was grateful, and give NAME some of the gold she'd taken from the rebels she had defeated. NAME received 93 XP and 56 gold. Fail Text: Level 2 Wererats are known to lie in wait and ambush travelers. Knowing this, it was only somewhat startling when one attacked NAME from the bushes. Success text: Fail text: The wererat's swipe caught NAME in the knee and he/she almost lost his/her footing. He/She dodged back and behind a tree. When the creature stepped into view, NAME fiercely stabbed it with his/her WEAPON. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 32 X'''P and '''14 gold. NAME was chasing a gnome arcanist through the forest. He/She had spotted the gnome sneaking up on a group of travelers and, when he/she called out, the arcanist took off. (Magic) Success text: At one point in the chase, the arcanist turned and cast a spell over its shoulder. The ground in front of NAME appeared to shimmer, but he/she was focused on throwing a dagger at the gnome and ignored it. The dagger clipped the gnome in the leg and slowed it enough for NAME to capture it. NAME received 88 XP and 28 gold. Fail text: The imp must have been invisible, because it appeared out of nowhere with its stinger driving right for NAME. Success text: NAME parried the stinger with his/her WEAPON TYPE and knocked the imp to the ground. He/She forced the imp to reveal its evil master's intentions. NAME gets +3 Wisdom for 8 encounters. NAME received 88 XP. Fail text: After chasing the kobold that stole his/her dinner for a quarter mile, NAME had one chance to grab the runt before it jumped down a small hole at the base of an old stump. Success text: Making a graceful dive, NAME wrestled the little scamp to the ground, took back his/her dinner, and robbed it blind as punishment. NAME received 68 XP and 10 gold. NAME obtained a pair of Catstep Boots! Fail text: While hiking through the forest, NAME felt something tug at his/her ankle. He/She instinctively froze in place and slowly looked down to see a fine thread stretching across the front of his/her boot. (Traps) Success text: He/She carefully picked up a rock about the size of a melon and placed it along side his/her boot. Then he/she slowly slid it forward while sliding his/her foot back to keep the tension on the string constant. It was a delicate operation, but it worked. NAME escaped unscathed. The rest of the trap was easy to find, and disabling it was even easier. It looked like one of the parts might be valuable back in town. NAME received 68 XP and 23 gold. Fail text: Hearing a cry for help, NAME bounded past the leaves and lichens to find a young boy who had fallen off his old bay mare and underneath a large fallen log. Success text: Fail text: With a great deal of struggling, he/she managed to move the log just enough for the boy to struggle painfully free. His leg injury had worsened because of this, and NAME put him on his horse and led it back to the main road where he/she handed the boy off to some passing travelers. The boy gave him/her a few coins in thanks despite NAME's attempts to refuse payment for a good deed. NAME received 20 XP and 6 gold. A kobold slyblade grabbed NAME's pouch of gold and ran off. When he/she caught up, the thief had met up with four kobold dragonshields. NAME looked for an opportunity to take out the slyblade while fighting with the others. Success text: When the moment came, a penetrating thrust of his/her WEAPON NAME did the job, knocking the kobold to the ground and wounding it enough that it could not escape. After finishing the four dragonshields, NAME turned on the whimpering slyblade and took back what belonged to him/her. NAME took 3 damage. NAME received 122 XP and 27 gold. NAME obtained a Rod of Cursed Honor! Fail text: A hobgoblin warcaster confronted NAME in a gnarled grove of trees. It's clothing was decorated with the bones of its victims, and it held a glowing staff. Success text: NAME lied with a silver tongue, convincing the hobgoblin that there was a much juicier target -- a wealthy unguarded merchant -- just beyond the trees to the east. Not wanting to waste its strength in a less profitable fight, the hobgoblin ran off to find the merchant. NAME received 65 XP and 25 gold. Fail text: He tried to talk the warcaster out of fighting, but just ended up making it madder. The hobgoblin leader leveled his staff at NAME and a bolt of lightning crashed into his chest. NAME was staggered but managed to take down the evil wizard before it could cast another spell. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 19 XP and 10 gold. Level 3 A handsome young elf boy was walking along the forest path, his arms full of expertly decorated ceramics. The elf was heading toward NAME when he tripped, flinging all of his delicate wares into the air. Success text: With a quick step and even quicker hands, NAME snatched all of the objects out of the air before they crashed to the ground. The elf boy was very grateful and shyly gave NAME a demure smile as he led him/her to his village. There the boy's father rewarded NAME for his/her good deed. NAME received 90 XP and 7 gold. NAME obtained a pair of Bracers of Defense! Fail text: While camping for the night with some patrolling soldiers he/she had met in the forest, NAME felt a sudden chill. A specter appeared amongst them and used an unnerving attack against all of them at once. (Undead) Success text: NAME resisted the effects of the spectral barrage and leaped up to fight the ghostly monster. He/She took it down quickly with her rod, and there was much rejoicing in the camp. NAME received 88 XP. NAME obtained a Potion of Burnshield! Fail text: Many fights have defining moments -- that one strike that turns the tide or reveals the difference in between combatant's skills. In NAME's fight against two human bandits, he/she had just such a moment. Outnumbered with a steep dropoff behind her, NAME felt death, or at least a severely painful injury, closing in on him/her. Success text: Crouching down, NAME took some dirt in one hand and tightened her grip on his/her WEAPON TYPE. In an abrupt burst of speed, he/she threw the dirt in the eyes of one bandit and WEAPON ATTACK the other. Spinning past them like a dervish, NAME caught them both dead center and finished the job. NAME received 94 XP and 11 gold. NAME obtained a Wand of Magic Missile! Fail text: The two hobgoblin warriors that blocked NAME's path seemed like no match for him/her, so he/she wondered why they were smiling. That's when a dark creeper, a murderous little humanoid from the Shadowfell came at him/her from behind. Success Text: The dark one and its two hobgoblin minions surrounded NAME. He/She knew that when he/she killed the creeper, it would explode in a burst of blinding darkness, so he/she took out the hobgoblins first. Once they were handled, he/she bolted the dark one. It took a while to shake the darkness out of his/her eyes, but the battle was over, so he/she had time. NAME received 123 XP and 60 gold. Fail Text: Level 4 ---- Level 5 NAME was startled when a dagger plunged into the ground mere inches from his/her foot. Looking up he/she saw something hanging from a branch high in a tree. Success Text: Curious, he/she climbed up the tree. There was a pack full of supplies stuck up there. How it got there Name had no idea. NAME received 88 XP NAME obtained a Stoneskin Potion! Fail Text: ---- NAME had been walking too close to the edge of a ravine and lost his/her footing. He/she tumbled to the bottom and right into a pack of kobold slingers, skirmishers, and their trained attack rat-pack. With daggers, spears, and teeth, they all attacked at once. Success Text: Somehow, NAME's armor held up and he/she was able to roll out of the way before they could strike again. After sweeping the legs of the nearest attackers out from under them, he/she got to his/her feet and took them all on. It was a glorious battle that ended in . . . glory! NAME received 93 XP and 18 gold NAME obtained a Black Feather of the Raven Queen! Fail Text: ---- A pair of spearpoints seemed to leap out of the forest at NAME. Success Text: One spear failed to penetrate his/her armor, and he/she deftly avoided the other. Grabbing both, he/she yanked and pulled two greenscale hunters out from behind trees. They stumbled and their heads smashed against each other in a coma-inducing way NAME couldn't have planned if he had tried. NAME received 96 XP and 51 gold Fail Text: ---- Level 6 Level 7 NAME was beset by a gnoll so savage that it struck with its bare claws rather than with weapons. Success Text: Fail Text: The gnoll charged in with claws flying this way and that, slashing and cutting NAME. It ducked in and out of battle, swiping at him/her, landing solid blows and getting past his/her armor. (S)he brought it down, but by the time NAME thoroughly devastated it, (s)he had taken some real damage. NAME took 16 damage. NAME received 44 XP. NAME obtained a Leather Armor +1! or NAME obtained a Flaming Rapier! NAME had disarmed an ogre savage and thought (s)he had won the advantage in their battle -- until the hulking brute simply ripped up a tree and starting swinging it at NAME. Success Text: It took some effort for the ogre to swing the tree, and NAME's patience and cunning eventually wore the ogre out. Name received 146 XP and 117 gold. Fail Text: NAME took a blow from the tree full-on and flew twelve feet through the air. While (s)he was tumbling (s)he thought "Whoa! So this is what it's like to fly." His/Her landing wasn't much better, but at least it was at the feet of a friendly eladrin wizard standing over him/her. Together they defeated the ogre. NAME took 13 damage. NAME received 50 XP and 23 gold. As NAME scouted out the base of a steep, rocky slope looking for the best way up, a big, red, scaly ragedrake came barreling at him/her through the trees. A delighted kobold with two swords scrambled along behind. Success Text: While NAME was busy fending off the drake's claws and fangs, the kobold slipped around behind him/her for a dirty twin slash. Only NAME's armor and agility kept him/her from getting sliced up on one side and ripped down on the other. (S)he WEAPON ATTACK the kobold, and then turned his/her WEAPON on the drake. The ferocious beast got angrier and stronger the more (s)he WEAPON ATTACK it, but soon it expired. NAME received 123 XP and 81 gold. While exploring one of the forest's many ancient and abandoned sites, NAME came face to face with an iron cobra. The homunculus's head drifted sinuously left and right, swaying in an almost mesmeric rhythm as it prepared to strike. Success Text: Fail Text: A little afraid of the swaying serpent, NAME took a half-hearted swing at it with his/her wand. A faint effort rarely yields results, and the only result of this one was a bite from a mechanical snake. The old construct's poison had long since dried up but its jaw had locked in place when it bit. She had to bash it off with a rock. NAME took 12 damage. NAME received 40 XP and 19 gold. The forest seemed intent on keeping NAME out, but (s)he pushed through. In a dark stretch of tall trees, a dire stirge, with its four wings beating frantically, dove out of the canopy at him/her. Success Text: Fail Text: The foul parasite got its hooks into NAME, making it hard for him/her to use his/her trusty WEAPON. (S)he pried the monster off, but not until it had drunk deeply of his/her blood. The horrible thing made an ungodly stench when NAME WEAPON ATTACK it. Less fortunate victims, their remains nearby, provided NAME with an opportunity for loot. NAME received 43 XP. NAME obtained a Flaming Halberd! As NAME walked below a tree, something glittering above distracted him/her. NAME looked up and wondered why the tree was suddenly becoming a lot smaller -- (s)he had fallen into a pit trap . . . filled with angry snakes! They wasted no time before biting NAME a few times, and then slithered into the corners of the pit. They were probably more afraid of him/her than (s)he of them. (Traps) Success Text: (S)he shrugged off the bites and clambered out of the pit. There was something of value in the tree after all, and NAME was surprised no one else had beaten him/her to it. NAME received 117 XP and 24 gold. NAME obtained a Mithral Shield! Fail Text: (Rare) While riding with a few other adventurers in a large cage lashed to the back of an oversized wagon, NAME made a mental note to get captured less frequently. They were at the end of a caravan of such wagons, slowly driven to who knows where. One of the other prisoners produced a dagger he had hidden in his boot. Success Text: NAME grabbed it, rushed to the edge of the cage, and threw it at the lashings. His/her aim was perfect, and the leather strap was severed. Their cage bounced inch by inch off the back of the wagon and onto the ground. The caravan was so loud that no one heard the four of them climb out, chase the caravan, and steal their things off the back. Armed, they took down each of the three wagons one at a time and freed all of the prisoners. NAME received 142 XP and 55 gold. NAME obtained an Orb of Mental Dominion! Fail Text: Level 8 It's rare to encounter a lone gnoll. This lone gnoll charging NAME left him wondering if it was fulfilling some sort of tribal rite of passage quest. Success Text: NAME's combat experience prevailed, and he hacked the scraggly claw fighter without receiving so much as a scratch. What he did receive were all the forest menace's possessions. NAME received 116 XP and 83 gold. Fail Text: A funny thing happened while NAME was fishing in a forest stream. Success Text: A bolt of lightning struck inches from his foot. Furtive glancing revealed an eladrin twilight incanter sneaking up on his pack. NAME savaged the sneaky eladrin with his greataxe. NAME received 149 XP and 23 gold. NAME obtained an Elven Battle Armor! Fail Text: Level 9 The cambion hellsword's flaming greatsword crackled and flickered as it lit up the small clearing where NAME was facing a demon. Grinning with confidence at its demonic strength, it swung its burning blade at NAME. Success Text: His/Her armor was merely singed by the brute's attack. NAME flung water from his/her canteen onto the blade to put it out, even if only temporarily. His/Her clever tactic distracted the demon for a split second, enough time for NAME to gain the advantage. (S)he didn't let up and pushed to victory. NAME took 8 damage. NAME received 133 XP and 74 gold. Fail Text: Dire stirges are not to be trifled with -- a pack of them they can drain a horse of its blood in minutes. They're even more dangerous when accompanied by a bonecrusher skeleton and a swarm of bloodweb spiders. Success Text: NAME first froze the stirges with his/her staff. Knowing the spiders would be a problem, s/he set fire to one of the skeletons with his/her torch and, with a well-placed kick, knocked it down right on top of the spider swarm. NAME received 153 XP and 27 gold. NAME obtained a Spellshield! Fail Text: The raised voices NAME heard were coming from a satyr rake and a satyr piper who were demanding a "toll" from a caravan while their owlbear gave the children and horses quite a fright. Heroism welling up within him/her, s/he burst from the trees with his/her WEAPON TYPE aimed right at the piper's head. Success Text: Taken by surprise, the only thing the satyr could do was make a sickening sound as NAME's WEAPON ACTION its head open. Next, NAME swept the other satyr's legs out from under him and turned to face the owlbear as the travelers piled on to the satyr, pots and pans in hand. The owlbear charged, but NAME stood tall and ACTION the beast with his/her WEAPON. NAME received 160 XP and 126 gold. Fail Text: NAME was walking with a warrior s/he had met on the road when an elderly priest hobbled up to them. Before s/he could ask what such a frail-looking old man was doing out here by himself, the priest let out a vicious exhale of hypnotic breath. (Magic) Success Text: The warrior beside him dropped like a rock, but NAME stayed standing tall. The old man's features shifted to reveal the form of an oni night haunter. It pulled a vicious mace out from under its priestly robes, but apparently it thought NAME was caught in its spell because it left itself wide open to attack. NAME took the opportunity to kick it in the shins and disarm it using his/her WEAPON TYPE. After killing the wretch, s/he revived his/her warrior companion. NAME received 156 XP and 98 gold. Fail Text: NAME was camping in the forest in the lee of a low, overhanging rock when the sounds of a hundred stomping feet woke him/her in the middle of the night. Good thing too, because the rock was hiding him/her from the fifty-some hobgoblins and their bonfire party that had been going on only a dozen feet away. Success Text: Fail Text: NAME quietly gathered his/her gear and attempted to stealthily make his/her escape. Not one to pass up an opportunity, s/he picked up a hobgoblin's pack on the way out, but this was his/her undoing. Several goblins heard him/her and turned around. They squealed and charged, and NAME squealed and ran. NAME received 50 XP. NAME obtained a Heavy Shield +1! An adolescent green dragon spewed acid across a caravan as merchants and guards jumped to safety and cowered in bushes, their wagons dissolving. NAME approached from the dragon's rear quarter, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed. Success Text: At full tilt, NAME jumped onto the dragon's tail and ran up its back. The dragon's head turned to snap at him/her and, at that moment, NAME ACTION the great beast full in the face with his/her WEAPON TYPE. A quick second hit plunged his/her WEAPON into the dragon's right eye. With a violent shake of its head, it flung NAME to the ground and began thrashing in pain. Finishing the wounded dragon was no easy task, but NAME was at least its equal. His/Her magnificent victory on that day will be praised for generations. NAME took 4''' damage. NAME received '''136 XP and 83 gold. Fail Text: Category:Terrain